


Nate's Talk

by HoodedPenguin



Series: DC's ZC [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rory and Constantine have chemistry dont @ me, Sara is the Mom friend, Zari takes advantage of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedPenguin/pseuds/HoodedPenguin
Summary: Nate has something to say about Zari and Charlie's relationship...or Zari gets the 'if you hurt her' talk





	Nate's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, Nate's talk might be a bit short since the majority of the chapter is buildup.

After Zari's unconventional discover of her non-platonic feelings for Charlie, her world seemed brighter. Despite how cheesy it sounded, she couldn't imagine a world without that Brit. Of course, she refused to admit it to anyone. The team's knowing looks whenever the pair stood in the same room together was far than enough for her lifetime. But, when she catches sight of Charlie's dazzling smile as she teases Mick for being, well Mick, her heart swoons if only a little. 

Even after the team had a full view of their first make-out session, their relationship was pressure-free, besides Ray's goofy grin when he noticed Charlie lending her a hand up after a fight against a town stocked full of imaginary friends. When she caught sight of Ray, she had immediately yanked her hand from Charlie's, momentarily forgetting the reason for the contact. It was safe to say that Charlie would've teased her forever if she hadn't grown up with a sibling. Although, she would've appreciated if Constantine had waited for her to stand before he annihilated those knock-off Teletubbies. 

It seemed that Constantine had forgotten to mention that once Fred had dropped dead, gooey filled insides would splatter all over the ground. So, as luck would have it, as soon as she ripped her hand from Charlie's, instead of hard ground, she was met with thick goo. Before she had a moment to process the cold, wet liquid seeping through her clothes and hair, Charlie had burst into laughter. "Ugh, " she gagged, her body squirming despite the mold she had fallen into because of her stupid pride. 

She managed to lift herself, glaring as the Brit continued to laugh. "Are you going to stand there laughing or help me up?" 

"Preferably both, love." 

She scowled as her body betrayed her, her cheeks flushing pint at Charlie's term of endearment. Nonetheless, the Brit offered her hand with a small smirk adorning her lips. "Thank you, " she said, grasping the women's hand securely. Charlie tilted her head in suspicion as the wheels turn in her head. She smirked as she yanked the Brit's arm, and in one swift motion sent her sailing to the ground beside her with a plop. 

"That's the oldest trick in the book, love," Constantine remarked, sliding a cigarette between his lips. She shot a glare at him, who does he think he's calling love? 

"I thought I told you to leave the lighter," Sara scolded him, raising a disapproving brow. 

"I did," Constantine revealed Mick's gun from behind his back, waving it around, "I found something better." 

"I wouldn't," she warned him, only for gunk of goo to smack her cheek. The goo slugged down her face as she returned her attention towards the women with the accent; Charlie. "You have something," the Brit grinned, poking the glob of gunk. She scoffed, flicking the goo off her face. "You're lucky I like you, " she muttered quietly to herself. She glanced at Charlie, expecting to see a cheeky smile. "Luck has nothing to do with it, Z." 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Touch my stuff again, blondie."  


* * *

Overall, the team was okay if only a little bit annoying. But that was the team in general. So, life was normal or even better than normal. It was...better. Especially since she managed to beat Ray's stupidly difficult and long game. He had offered it to her out of the goodness of his heart. Well, technically she spent a week complaining about her lack of new material before Sara started to obliterate him with glares until he finally handed it to her with amusement clear in his eyes with a dash of fear as Sara watched the exchange. She grinned as she stretched her limbs, a satisfying pop emitting from her joints. 

Her stomach growled as her outstretched limbs crinkled plastic wrappers. She glanced around the room, rummaging through the piles of junk food wrappers. It was around her fifth go at Ray's final boss when she ran out of snacks. She needed a refuel.

"Morning, Nate," she greets him as she beeline for Gideon's magic oven. 

"It's the afternoon." 

She shrugged, "We're in a time warp, it's every time." Her hands greedily grabbing at the sizzling cinnamon buns. "Definitely worth the wait," she moans, shoving the pastry between her teeth. Her smile falters once she spots Nate's serious expression. 

"You okay there?" 

He smiled tightly, gesturing to the table, "We should talk." She glances around the empty room, this is ominous. Despite the red flags, she takes a seat across from Nate. 

"Why so serious?" 

Silence. 

She frowns, usually, Nate would be all over her pop culture reference. "You and Charlie," he narrows his eyes at her, "you're serious?" She nods hesitantly, this is weird, "Yes?" 

"Nate-" 

"Amaya was really important to me, " he stares at the table, the glint of nostalgia in his eyes, "And I know that Charlie isn't Amaya but."

He stops, locking eyes with her, "If you hurt her, I will crush you."

Her eyes drift to his clenched fists. 

He flashed his usual chipper smile, "Nice chat, Zari." 

She sits with a bemused expression as he swipes one of her cinnamon buns with a grin and walks away from her. "That just happened."

* * *

She stared at the roof of the engine room, still confused over the past hours. 

"Knock, knock." 

Her attention snapped to Sara. 

She scrambled to sit up, grabbing a discarded tool, "Almost done with the... the, uh, engine fluid thing." She cringed. 

"You forget I said 'knock, knock' and I'll forget about the 'engine fluid thing'?" 

"Deal." Sara sighed, sitting down beside her, "How was the Talk?" She groaned, "Nate told you?" Sara paused, "In a sense." That's cryptic. She shrugged, "Besides him threatening to crush me, yeah." 

"Really?" 

She narrowed her eyes at the weird tone. There's a beat of silence. "Zari, Nate does care about you, it's just Amaya... well, you know." She did know. Sara patted her leg, "Good talk." She scoffed, this was becoming a thing. It wasn't until later that she discovered that Charlie had got her own talk with Sara (and apparently Ava). 

They really did have people in their corner.

**Author's Note:**

> This was also inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that mentioned a Parks & Recs 'if you hurt her' scene. So, thanks Tumblr.


End file.
